PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 44: Auf Wiedersehen, Hans
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Hans's moving day arrives. Before he leaves, the gang throw a big bash to send him off. Peppermint Patty comforts Marcie and they both recall the Foreign Exchange trip they made when they first met Hans and Franco. Meanwhile, Thibault finally tells his Uncle Max to never get in contact with him again. (Special guest Claudia by LivingOnLaughs)
1. Chapter 1

Episode 44: Auf Weidersehen, Hans

**CHAPTER 1: UNCLE MAX STRIKES AGAIN**

The last week of Hans living in America had arrived. He was leaving Saturday for Germany, and his father had already shipped family heirlooms and furniture back over there to their old house, which they kept in case they had to move back. So at least Hans wouldn't have to be in a new house when they got back. It still didn't make anything better for him and Marcie. They were going to miss each other dearly and wanted nothing more than to be together.

The gang, minus Hans and Marcie, got together to plan out the party, which was being held that Friday afternoon after school. They wouldn't leave for Germany until the nighttime on Saturday, so they could stay up later. Peppermint Patty went over the plans for the party.

"So Hans's mother, myself, Frieda, Lucille, and Truffles are helping with the food," she began. "Chuck will be bringing the cake over after school. Marcie will keep Hans busy while we're getting things together. So everyone knows what they need to do?"

"We got it, Patricia," said Lucy.

"Yah, fraulein," Franco replied.

"Sure," said Linus and Eudora.

"Definitely," said Frieda.

"I'm ready," added Charlie Brown.

"Aye-aye, c-c-captain," saluted Claudia.

Thibault seemed to be a world away from the conversation. "Earth to Thibault," said Patty. "You okay, kid?"

"Wha?" said Thibault, breaking his trance. "Sorry. A lot on my mind."

"Good grief!" sighed Patty. "First Hans, then Marcie, then Linus, and now YOU! What's going on lately?"

"Tee Wee had another phone call from his uncle Max," Rattler replied.

"He's STILL giving you trouble?!" asked a bewildered Lucy.

"I thought you were done with him, Thibault," said Charlie Brown.

"I thought I was, too," said Thibault, looking sad. "He keeps calling, making plans like I was still the same boy he shaped to be like him. He ignores my father's threats to stop calling me. It may take some police involvement if it keeps happening."

"I'm afraid it may, too," Cobra replied. "My aunt had a boyfriend who tried to force his beliefs onto her, but she broke up with him. He still stalked her and she had to get the law involved to get him to stop. Last I heard he tried the same thing to another woman, and well, from what I understand he's six feet under."

"Good grief!" exclaimed Charlie Brown.

"Anyway, Tee Wee told his dad about what's been going on with Max continuous calls," Rattler continued, "and he also thinks the police needs to talk to Max and get him to stop."

"I just hope my uncle doesn't do anything rash," said a scared Thibault, "like, you know…" The kids all gasped at the prospect.

"Well he'll have to try to get through us if that happens," said Peppermint Patty.

"We'll protect you, Thibault," added Cobra. "I'll even get Black Widow and the Spiders involved if I have to."

"Thanks, guys," said Thibault. "I may had not seen it in the past, but I now know that I have good friends with you." Thibault was happy to have friends who cared for him. He had come a long way from being a chauvinist to what he was now. And he didn't want to revert back to that way of thinking, even if a family member wants him to go back to his old self.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A FRIEND IN NEED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

One night, Marcie was by herself outside Peppermint Patty's ballfield. While she didn't care for baseball, she figured since the season was done for the year, she could get some peace to gather her thoughts. She was worried about what would happen once Hans was gone. Could she go on with her life? Would she be in a state of depression that would outdo Charlie Brown? She sat on the pitcher's mound in a state of sadness.

Peppermint Patty happened to walk by and noticed Marcie sitting by herself. She decided to talk to her.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Marcie greeted back.

"Everything okay?"

"Nope."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, but I will."

Peppermint Patty sat next to Marcie on the mound. They sat in silence for a few minutes, gathering their thoughts. Then Patty spoke up.

"The party plans are taking shape pretty well," she chimed in.

"Why is his dad doing this, sir?!" Marcie yelled suddenly. "Couldn't he had tried to find a different job?! Why does he have to take Hans away from me?!"

"I don't know, Marcie. I don't have an answer for that."

"Couldn't Franco's dad help him?!"

"According to Franco, his father did try to help, but Hans's father is more stubborn than me, Lucille, and Sally combined."

"What am I going to do, sir?! Hans is my first steady boyfriend! I don't know if I could take him going away!" Patty then pulled Marcie in for a hug. The bespectacled girl sobbed uncontrollably.

"It's going to be all right, Marcie," said Patty, tearing up herself. "I'm here for you. I promise." And both girls continued to hug one another, as they both cried. As they both wept, Patty thought about how they both met the boys who would become their boyfriends.

"You remember when we first went to Germany, Marcie?" asked Patty. "We first met Hans, and I knew you were smitten by him. It wasn't like it was when I thought Pierre in France liked me, but he liked you instead, this time I knew. And then that first day at school when he introduced us to Franco, I found him to be very cute and, let's face it, the polar opposite of Chuck, who while he is a great guy, at the time wasn't the most assertive guy, either. He has gotten better, though.

"But I knew you and Hans would make a good couple. And I've seen how happy he has made you, and I understand why you will miss him. But at the same time, the day is coming quickly and I know it's going to hurt for a while, but you need to be brave. And like I said, I will be here for you, and not just me. Chuck, Frieda, Lucille, and anyone else that's our friends will be in your corner." Marcie looked at her best friend. She wiped her tears away and forced a smile.

"I'm lucky to have a friend like you, sir," she said.

"Not a problem, Marcie," said Patty softly.

Elsewhere, Thibault and Rattler were sitting on her porch, with Andy laying on Rattler's lap, sleeping. Thibault had a lot on his mind, as well. His uncle Max hadn't stopped calling him and trying to get back in his life, despite him not thinking like he did anymore.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Holly," said Thibault, sadly. "He keeps trying to get me to revert back to my old ways of thinking, despite my not wanting to go back to that."

"Talk to your dad, Tee Wee," said Rattler. "See if he can do something about that."

"I will. I just hope it don't get worse before it gets better."

"Your uncle is going to have to learn that you aren't acting like that anymore. It may come to having to get the police involved. Wow! Who would have thought I'd be for having the cops help out?"

"Anyway, I will talk to dad. I better get home. I'll see you in school tomorrow, Holly."

"Okay, babe." She kissed Thibault. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you, too."

**NEXT CHAPTER: BEST FRIENDS ALWAYS**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: ROOT BEER AND NEAR KIDNAPPINGS**

After school the next day, Franco and Hans hung out at Joe's Café. Since they were best friends, Franco wanted to spend some time with his buddy before the party Friday. They sat at the bar. It didn't serve any alcoholic drinks, so it was okay for the boys to sit there. Snoopy was there, as well, dressed as the World War I Flying Ace, probably on one of his flights of fancy winding down after a battle with the Red Baron.

"So this is the week, mein freund," said Franco.

"Yah, it's finally here," Hans replied.

"Just so you know, no matter what happens, we are still buddies."

"Absolutely!"

"How's Marcie?"

"She's upset, but I can understand."

"Yah, but she will be okay after a while. Let's have a root beer! Snoopy, mein Hundefreund, care to join us?"

We hear Snoopy's inner monologue:

_"Strange fellows. Obviously German, but don't seem to be soldiers of the enemy. Maybe German sympathizers to the allies. I will partake in a root beer with them to throw off suspicion, just in case they recognize me as the flying ace trying to hunt down the Red Baron!"_

Snoopy joined both boys in a toast to Hans and his impending departure. Franco announced, "To Hans, on his journey back to Germany. Gruß, mein Freund*!"

"Gruß an dich, Franco. Und du, Snoopy (**)!" Hans replied. And the two boys and Snoopy clicked their mugs of root beer together.

Somewhere in town, Thibault was walking with Rattler back to his place. He was feeling a little better after having to deal with his uncle. But little did he know that his uncle wasn't done with him, yet, as they rounded the corner, an old 70s Buick pulled around the corner with them. Thibault recognized the car immediately.

"Oh no!" he said in fear. "It's him!"

And Max stepped out of the car and walked towards the two kids. He had a serious look on his face.

"You!" he said, pointing to Rattler. "Get lost so I can talk to my nephew alone!"

"Whatever you have to say to him can be said in front of me!" sneered Rattler. "I can take it! I've heard worse!"

"Very well," Max conceded. "Thibault, you need to be firm again. Be tough, like I told you before. Be a man!"

"I AM a man, uncle!" said Thibault, getting defensive. "I'm just more respectable to girls now. Why can't you accept that?!"

"Because that's not what society wants!" Max argued.

"What DOES society wants, if you don't mind my asking?" Rattler interjected.

"If YOU must know, missy," Max snarled to Rattler, "society wants a woman to be in her place, cooking the meals for her man, cleaning the house, doing the laundry, you know, WOMAN'S WORK!"

"I used to think those things," Thibault said, meekly, "but not anymore. Melendez did wonders for me and I am happier than I was before. Holly makes me happy, and I even made peace with other folks. I mentioned Patty, but I also made peace with Charlie Brown."

"You mean that weak round-headed boy whose dad is a barber?" laughed Max. "You should have showed him who was boss, lad! You know what, you're coming with me so I can re-train you." And he grabbed Thibault's arm, dragging him to the car.

"LET GO OF ME, UNCLE!" pleaded Thibault.

"YOU HEARD HIM, YOU JERK!" yelled Rattler.

"SHUT UP!" growled Max to Rattler, who raised his hand to slap her in the face, but was stopped by a gun pointed at his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mister!" said a familiar voice. Thibault and Rattler saw it was Black Widow, leader of the Spiders. "Spiders, NOW!" And the rest of the Spiders, including Orbweaver, aimed their ammunition at Max.

"Now you have a choice," Widow began. "Let your nephew go, never contact him again, and live your life, or we can escort you to the police where you can make a full confession. Now the last one would be tricky because we'd have to explain why WE have guns, too. But we won't have to mention any of this, you brother will never know that you tried this and get the cops involve anyway, if you take the first deal. We DON'T want to blow your brains out, especially in broad daylight, but don't force our hands!"

"Who even are you young ladies?" asked Max.

"You could say we're friends of your nephew and especially his girl," Widow replied.

"You probably heard of The Spiders?" said Orbweaver.

"The Sparkyville female gang?" said a bewildered Max.

"The very gang," Widow replied. "Now, what's your decision, pops?"

"I choose the first option," said Max, who was now scared for his life.

"Good, now get your fat butt in that trash can you call a car, and head home!"

"Wait a minute," said Thibault. "I have something to say to my 'former uncle'!" He walked up to Max, who had guns still trained on him.

"Don't ever call me again!" Thibault sneered angrily. "Don't send me presents, don't try to see me, and don't try to hurt Holly. Because if you do, I will tell my dad everything, and the cops WILL be involved! Stay out of my life, Max!" And Thibault walked away from Max. Rattler then came up and kneed him in the groin, causing him to double over in pain.

"And THAT'S for what you were about to do to me!" she growled at him.

"Can you stand up?" asked Widow.

"I… think… so…," Max said in pain.

"Good, now you know what to do." And Max stumbled over to his car and got in. Then he took off for home.

"I am so glad you and your girls came, Widow!" said a relieved Rattler.

"Cobra called me," said Widow. "She was concerned about you and Thibault. She told me about his uncle Max. It's a good thing we were here at the right time."

"You aren't lying," said an equally relieved Thibault. "I just hope he heeds the warning."

"Only time will tell," said Orbweaver. "We will keep watch over you to make sure you're safe. You won't know where we are, but HE won't, either. But as long as we're on the case, you'll be safe, Thibault."

"Thanks, ladies," said a grateful Thibault.

"We appreciate you looking out for us," added Rattler.

"As I said to you and the other Serpents, Rattler," Widow finished, "you have an ally in us Spiders." Thibault was relieved. He hope the drama with Max was finally over. But as long as the Spiders were there to protect him, his mind was at ease. And he meant what he said to Max. If he came around or called again, he'd tell his father that he tried to kidnap him and hurt Holly.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A SENDOFF FIT FOR A KING**

(*) "Salute to you, friend of mine."

(**) Salute to you, Franco. And you, Snoopy!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: IN FULL SWING!**

The day of the going-away party had arrived. And the gang got all the stuff ready. Marcie kept Hans busy by going to the movies. Everyone else was preparing for the party. Lucy, Frieda, Peppermint Patty, and Truffles were helping Hans's mother with preparing the dinner, Charlie Brown and Franco got the cake set up, Schroeder was setting up his piano and going over the music he would play, Lydia, Melody Melody, Tapioca Pudding, and Mary Jo all hung streamers along the ceiling, Mimi went over some songs she would sing with Schroeder, as well as Trevor, who studied the classical music Schroeder handed him (Frieda would also join in later), Snoopy, along with Andy, Olaf, and Spike, made the punch (Charlie Brown warned the beagles NOT to sip on everyone's straws, no matter how tempted they were), Violet and Patty set up the table for the dinner, and the rest hung balloons up, though they gave Rerun a pass because of his ability to blow square balloons.

Sometime later, Marcie and Hans were coming from the theater back to his house. They were holding hands and just enjoying each other's company. Marcie looked at her boyfriend.

"I don't want this to end, Hans," she said.

"I don't want it to end either, meine Liebe," Hans replied. They had reached the front door of Hans's home.

"Can I come in for a minute?" asked Marcie. "I think I left one of my books in the basement."

"Yah, sure," said Hans. And the two of them went in and as Hans opened the basement door, he was surprised to see everyone down there waiting for him.

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted.

"Hans, ol' pal," Peppermint Patty began, "this party is for you to thank you for being a great friend to all of us."

"We wanted to give you the best send-off a guy like you could have," added Charlie Brown.

"Sit down at the end of the table here, Hans," said Linus, directing him to the far end of the table. "Marcie, you sit next to him." And they both took their seats. Hans was near tears when he saw what they had prepared for him. He was happy beyond belief.

"Danke, meine Freunde," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Gern geschehen, Hans," said Schroeder.

"Now I know that meant 'you're welcome'," Lucy replied. "See, I'm learning!" And everyone laughed as they all took their seats. Truffles and Frieda served the food to everyone and after Linus said Grace they all ate.

Later Schroeder supplied some music for the party. Mimi sang the lyrics in German, and Frieda joined in doing English translation. Trevor would do some of the male songs that Schroeder performed. Then afterwards, more pop-related music played as Snoopy DJ'd the rest of the party.

A while later, as everyone else continued to have fun, Hans and Marcie got away for a bit to get some air. No words were said, but both were thinking the same thing. They didn't want to be apart, but knew that it was inevitable. Moving day was the next day, and all of their stuff was packed. The tables and chairs used for the party were loaned out by some of the families, as was the pots and pans used to cook the meals. Paper plates, plastic cups and silverware were also used. So Hans and Marcie enjoyed the last moments they had together, as the next day, Hans would be gone back to Germany.

_I am thinking of you_

_In my sleepless solitude tonight_

_If it's wrong to love you_

_Then my heart just won't let me be right_

_'Cause I've drowned in you_

_And I won't pull through_

_Without you by my side_

_I'd give my all to have_

_Just one more night with you_

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Your body next to mine_

_'Cause I can't go on_

_Living in the memory of our song_

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

_Baby can you feel me_

_Imagining I'm looking in your eyes_

_I can see you clearly_

_Vividly emblazoned in my mind_

_And yet you're so far_

_Like a distant star_

_I'm wishing on tonight_

_I'd give my all to have_

_Just one more night with you_

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Your body next to mine_

_'Cause I can't go on_

_Living in the memory of our song_

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

_I'd give my all to have_

_Just one more night with you_

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Your body next to mine_

_'Cause I can't go on_

_Living in the memory of our song_

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

_(I'd) give my all for your love_

_Tonight_

**NEXT CHAPTER: SAFE TRAVELS**

"**My All" **written by Mariah Carey and Walter Afanasieff

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group, Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd., BMG Rights Management


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: LEAVING**

Saturday had come quick. Some would have said it came too quick. Marcie didn't want to get out of bed because she knew it would be the last time she'd see Hans for who knows how long. While he did have webchat, she wasn't sure she'd be able to reach him regularly, plus her parents limit the time she could be on there. But she knew she'd have to face it, so reluctantly, she got up and got ready.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't see Hans until it was time for him to leave. Snoopy had agreed to give most of the kids a ride to the airport to see him off. So Marcie went to Peppermint Patty's house for a bit. Patty was raking leaves in her front yard when she saw Marcie walking up.

"Hey, Marcie," she greeted. "Boy what a party last night! We sure gave Hans a great send-off, didn't we?"

"We sure did, sir," said Marcie, sadly.

"I know you're going to miss him, Marcie," said Patty, now showing comfort. "We all are. And we'll all be here for you. You know that, right?"

"I do, sir. It still hurts, though."

"And it probably will for a while. But don't shut yourself out at the same time. Let us be there for you, Marcie. Will you let us comfort you?"

"Sure. I may need some time to myself for a bit, though. I hope you'll understand."

"I do, Marcie. I do."

Later in the evening, it was time for Hans to leave. All of the kids were waiting for him to show up with his parents. Thibault and Rattler were chatting with Lucy, Schroeder, Cobra, and Dominick while waiting.

"How's everything going with the situation with your uncle, Thibault?" asked Lucy.

"Much better," said Thibault. "Max has stopped calling me every single minute. He did call once to my father, only to say that he won't be anymore trouble to me or him. Only time will tell if he sticks with it."

"Well with the Spiders watching his every move, it will be hard for him to contact you, anyway," noted Cobra.

"By the way, thanks for reaching out to the Spiders, Cobra," said Rattler.

"No problem, Rattler," Cobra replied. "Just stay alert. Even though Max is heeding the warning now, he may think it's safe, later. We'll have to let him know we mean business."

"No kidding," added Lucy. "This guy, while not on the level of Tarantula, is still bad news."

"Exactly, Mamba," agreed Cobra.

At that very moment, a taxi pulled up to the curb. And Hans and his parents got out and grabbed their luggage. Marcie looked like she was about to break any moment.

"Steady, hun," said Frieda to Marcie, softly.

"I'm okay, Frieda," assured Marcie. Hans walked over to the group.

"Charles, can you help with luggage?" asked Hans.

"Sure, Hans," said Charlie Brown. And he grabbed some of the luggage and walked over to the check-in desk. It was a struggle for Charlie Brown, but he manage to get all the luggage over there.

"Chuck, one of these days, we're going to have to do some weight-lifting so you can build up strength," Peppermint Patty replied.

"Oh brother," sighed Charlie Brown.

After getting their luggage checked in, Hans and his parents went to where they would be waiting for their flight. Before going through security, his parents allowed Hans to say his goodbyes.

"So long, Charles," he said to Charlie Brown, shaking his hand. "Win baseball game for me."

"Will do, Hans," Charlie Brown replied.

"Keep singing, Frieda," Hans said to Frieda.

"I'm going to miss you, Hans," she said, tearing up. "Take care of yourself, hun." And she hugged him.

"So long, Hans," said Lucy, shaking his hand. "Glad to see you weren't a blockhead, like some folks I know." She looked at Charlie Brown and Linus, who just rolled their eyes.

"Typical Lucy," joked Linus.

"Tell me about it," added Charlie brown.

"But in all seriousness," Lucy continued, "you will be missed around here."

"Danke, Lucy," said Hans.

"Take care, my man," said Franklin. "Hopefully you can come back to visit."

"I'd like that, Franklin," said Hans, who shook his hand.

"Goodbye, Hans," said Melanie, who was already crying. "I will- WHAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Guter Kummer!" sighed Hans. "So long, Melanie." She hugged him and continued to cry. Franklin grabbed Melanie and comforted her, telling her it was all right as they walked away.

"Safe travels, Hans," said Linus.

"Make sure you keep in touch," added Eudora. They shook hands.

"Auf Wiedersehen, mein Freund," said Franco to his best friend.

"Wir werden immer Freunde sein, Franco," Hans replied, who then hugged Franco.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you while in Germany on Foreign Exchange," said Peppermint Patty, softly. "I will miss you."

"And I you, Patricia," said Hans. They both hugged each other.

Snoopy, Spike, Andy, and Olaf, along with Woodstock and the Beagle Scouts, all saluted Hans as a send-off. Hans smiled and said, "Besiege den Roten Baron, Snoopy!" Snoopy knew what that meant. To defeat the Red Baron.

Last was Marcie, who was inconsolable by then. Hans's face grew grim. He knew this was it.

"Goodbye, Hans," she sobbed. "I'm going to miss you. I-I-I love you!"

Hans was crying by that point, as well. He said to Marcie through his own sobbing, "Ich liebe dich auch, meine Freundin."

Hans's parents said it was time to get to the plane. After one final kiss to Marcie, he joined his folks and headed over to security to check in their carry-ons. Once through, Hans took one final look at his American friends.

Schroeder shouted, "Auf Wiedersehen, Hans!"

"Auf Wiedersehen, meine Freunde!" And he went to the terminal to wait for his flight back to Germany. Marcie crumpled on the floor and cried uncontrollably. Peppermint Patty and Franco immediately comforted her as she cried. Some of the other girls were crying as well, and their boyfriends comforted them. While not as tragic as the loss of Python a few years earlier, it was the second most saddest thing to happen to the gang in recent times. No one knew if they would see Hans again, or if he'd even come back. One thing was for sure. Marcie's days were going to be dark for a long while.

**THE END**


End file.
